


Mishloach manot

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Spending the weekend before Purim fighting with a stranger in a bakery store over a box of sweets isn't Alex's recreational activity of choice.





	Mishloach manot

Spending the weekend before Purim fighting with a stranger in a bakery store over a box of sweets isn't Alex's recreational activity of choice. 

 

Yet, here she is, grabbing on for dear life to the last box of double-glazed maple donuts, while the poor cashier looks helplessly between her and the woman trying to grab it away from Alex. Alex would feel sorry for him, if she isn't already feeling sorry for herself that her life has come to this.

 

"What would a grown woman like you need with so many of these?" the woman she's currently engaged in a tug of war with asks. "Give them to me!"

 

"I could ask the same of you," Alex shoots back.

 

"They're for my niece!" comes the hissed reply. "You will not deprive her of this."

 

"Well, my sister needs them more!"

 

"Ladies," the cashier tries to cut in, "I'm sure one of our other bakeries still has these in stock. Let me just call them up and-"

 

"Stay out of this," Alex snaps.

 

She's already been to every bakery in a 10 mile radius, grabbing every spare hour between her long shifts at the lab preparing her mishloach manot for Kara. She doesn't have another day off before she has to make the drive back home, so there's no way she's giving this box up.

 

And well, this woman is hot as hell, and even hotter when she's glaring at Alex like that, and Alex just might be enjoying this fight a little more than she should.

 

"Give up," the woman grunts, tugging at the box again.

 

Alex tugs it back just as hard.

 

"Not a chance, lady. Kara  _ will _ be stuffing her face with these, even if I have to shove them down her throat myself!"

 

Maybe it's time to admit that this isn't exactly about the joy of gift-giving anymore. Alex has to admit her competitive streak gets the better of her sometimes, not that that's going to make her give up the fight now that she's come so far.

 

"Then prepare to-" the woman starts, before her eyes widen. "Did you say Kara? Kara Danvers?"

 

Alex stalls. "Yes?"

 

Gorgeous green eyes study her face, as if cataloguing every feature, and then-

 

"You're Alexandra," the woman breathes, and her grip on the box slackens entirely. "Kara's foster sister."

 

Alex studies her in turn. A light goes off when she sees the flyaway strands of brown hair streaked with white, that have escaped the woman's ponytail while they were fighting over the donuts. She realizes that she's seen a mirror of this face before, in a photograph that Kara had shown her once.

 

"You're Kara's aunt," she says. "The one who's supposed to be back from deployment this April."

 

Astra barks a sharp laugh. "It looks like we have been fighting over the same gift, for the same person."

 

"Looks like it," Alex echoes numbly.

 

They stand there, breathing hard from the fight, staring wide-eyed at each other, when the cashier interrupts their impromptu staring match.

 

"Um, ma'ams," he interjects meekly, "Can one of you please make up your mind on who's going to be paying for those donuts? Only, there's a huge line building up behind you."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I condone neither Alex or Astra's behaviour in this. Be respectful to cashiers, kids, they have a very hard job to do.


End file.
